


Heal Thy Self

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o clock high the series
Genre: Commando's, F/M, Nazi fighters, bombing mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The 918th bomb group is asked by Wing Headquarters to head for the deepest sector of Germany to destroy fuel tanks and rail cars. Even though only a mile away houses an allied prison camp with American, British and even Russian officers.





	1. Chapter 1

A German officer Colonel Mueller arriving into the Nordstrom prison camp only a mile away from key German locations. Colonel Mueller age 34 years old transferred in from Belgium to take over. There were at least forty prisoners inside the prison with several guards watching them from trying to escape.

Moving out of his vehicle driving himself instead of his aide. He stopped the vehicle in front of the office from barracks one some one hundred feet away. Inside was a male secretary working at the desk talking to someone on the phone speaking in German. Afterwards he hung up to look up at the Colonel.

"Sir, here are your messages. Along with all of your communications files in your office." Sergeant Kirkland says with handing him the five messages into his hand.

"Thanks. I don't wish to be disturb for at least an hour. I have a great deal of work that needs to be done." He says with not waiting for his reply.

Closing the door hard with making a great deal of noise. He went inside to sit down at his wooden desk. He really didn't like being here in the first place. Taking a look at the messages there was a note from General Basille of the S.S. This gave him chills down his back to have to speak with this General in the first place. No doubt it has something to do with the allies and bombers.

The past few days there had been at least three recon missions with planes taking photos of the complete area and including of the oil tanks and rail cars, and no doubt of the prison. Maybe they were thinking of trying a rescue mission with trying to get all of the allies prisoners out of the prison.

**********************************************************************************************

Major Stovall picked up the outer phone in Operations. While Colonel Gallagher had just walked into his office after being at the 511th next store talking with Major Temple about his crews having to been lax of late with the fighter coverage for the different missions.

"918TH bomb group Major Stovall. How can I help you?" He says in a neutral tone with his voice.

"Harvey this is General Dowd. Can you give a message to Colonel Gallagher? I need him at Wing headquarters right away for a briefing." He ordered over the phone.

"Yes sir right away I will tell the Colonel. Anything else General?" He asked with having to be curious with his demeanor

"At the moment no Harvey." He hung up the phone to be face to face with the commando leader Major Bascot of the Commando school run by General Sir John Keighley. "He's going to be here soon Major."

"Excellent General. Now maybe we can get some place with the up and coming mission." Major Bascot replied with sitting down to take a further look at the diagrams of the prison Nordstrom.

"By the way where is Sergeant Major Higgins?" General Dowd asked with Major Bascot looking up from the diagrams.

"He's on another mission in Africa General." He says with looking down once again.

******************************************

Colonel Gallagher had his flight engineer Sergeant Kamansky drive him to Wing headquarters in Archbury. Weather wise it was crisp and cold for the middle of January 1945. 

"Do you happened to know what the briefing is all about Colonel?" Sandy asked with stopping for traffic in Archbury town center.

Rubbing the back of neck from the stress lately with all of the recent missions. Having to been a group commander a little over two years. He has lasted this long as compared to General Frank Savage. "I don't have a clue Sandy. It could be anything at this point." As the jeep started to move again heading down the street and Wing Headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Gallagher walked inside headquarters while hanging up his cap. He than walked over to the office of General Dowd. General Britt would be back in a few days from Scotland visiting his two daughters. "Sir, you asked for me?" Gallagher said to the general and long time friend.

"Please sit Joe." General Dowd replied with turning to his aide to head into the back to ask for the commando commander.

"Please asked Major Bascot to come here. We need to get the briefing started."

The young aide walked into the back to ask the major to come inside for the briefing. He followed the young woman to the front only to be greeted by Colonel Gallagher in his late thirties. "General, you asked for me?" He says with standing straight.

"Yes, I did. Colonel Gallagher I would like you to meet Major Bascot from General Sir John Keighley's Commando School."

Colonel Gallagher shakes his hand before sitting back down again. "Tell me Major is Sergeant Major Higgins still with the school?" He had to asked with saving his bacon on a mission awhile back.

"He's in Africa on a mission with his group to destroy a Nazi depot two hundred miles away from your brother's air strip." Major Bascot says to have the Colonel smiling at the memory of his brother Colonel Preston.

"All right lets get down to the briefing." General Dowd said strongly with his tone, while Colonel Gallagher pulled out his lighter and a cigarette from his uniform jacket. "This is going to be a huge operation Joe involving your group, the commando's and two other bomber groups to help destroy two targets near the Nordstrom in-land. However Colonel, you will as with two other personnel having expertise in explosives to help with the Commando's break out the forty prisoners from the Norstrom prison one mile south of the oil storage tanks and rail lines." Dowd announced with laying out the recon and maps taken by the planes over the area during the past few weeks.

"Why have me go along with the Commando's?" Gallagher asked with taking a puff of his cigarette and placing it into the ash tray for the moment.

"General Sir John Keighley knows that you can get the job done Joe. And your going to be having help from two of your group members to come along. They will be able to keep an eye out on you during the mission."

Shaking his head. Gallagher says the following. "Thanks a lot Phil! When is this supposed to be taking place?" He replied to his friend handing him further recon and communications notes for him to take back to the base.

"Three days Colonel. Once your back at the base, you need to gather all information with you to completely understand the mission. Along with getting quarters in order for the Commando's to be staying until it's time to take off. You will have the Piccadilly Lily to be dropping them off at the proper destination along with yourself and the other two. I suggest you get the best pilot available to fly your plane." General Down announced to have Gallagher knowing already just who is going to be the pilot. It was a choice between Colonel Frank Bailey or Captain Robert Fowler.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergeant Kamansky was very much interested in the mission. Going along with Colonel Gallagher was going to be a chore in itself. Besides taking care of himself as well. Driving back to the base, Colonel Gallagher asked Kamansky officially to join the team, as with Major Davidson once the colonel is back in Operations and his office.

"I understand Colonel, we are going to be trying to rescue the forty prisoners from the Nordstrom prison?" He asked while in town of Archbury. There was very little traffic at the moment.

"Correct Sandy. I will need to study to recon photos and full report of the lay out on the prison. This one is not going to be easy." He said to his flight engineer moving past the movie house.

"Since when sir any mission is easy?" He quipped with his question to have the colonel shaking his head.

He chuckled a little before answering. "Your right Sandy. No mission has ever been easy. Especially since I had taken over as group commander. General Savage said to me it was going to be a nightmare once I became a squadron commander. And boy he was correct!"

"I believe its what General Britt had said that you were the best bomber commander ever and that includes General Savage." Sandy replied to have Colonel Gallagher blushing from his comments.

"I have tried my best Sandy. And believe me I have lost a great deal of sleep over it." He says with reaching the main gate of the base....

******************************************************************************************************

Nordstrom prison

The prisoners were out in the court yard doing the exercises. Colonel Adams senior officer of the prisoners was keeping everyone in line. He didn't need anyone being shot by the guards watching them from the towers.

As for Colonel Muller, he was in his office watching them from the back window. He wasn't all that happy that the prisoners continued to stay outside inside the court yard exercising.

Colonel Adams went to talk with his radio man Damien smoking a cigarette that was given to him by his Red Cross packages. "Any word from the Under Ground in regard to getting out of here?"

"They will be here in three days from what I was told Colonel. We need to be careful during the next three days. We can't let Colonel Mueller get the upper hand with all of us and his ways." Damien says in a soft spoken tone with exercising so that the guards don't have to say or even take pot shots at them.

"I will past the word to everyone to expect a rescue." He says with looking up at one of the towers. "I don't know how they are going to do it Damien. It's going to be interesting never the less." He replied with heading back to his own exercises, along with the fact it was almost time to have lunch served in the barracks.

****************************************************

Colonel Gallagher once arriving at his office. He called his flight crew chiefs to come to his office discuss the readiness of his planes. It was going to be Nero and Crider both been with the base since it opened.

Taking off his uniform jacket with placing it with the flight jacket from the chill inside his office. He sat down to take a look at the recon photos of the area. Along with any Counter Intelligence reports that just might help with getting inside the prison.

He had an idea that might not sit well with his superiors, his wife at the State Department and most important his father General Maxwell Gallagher.

It was the only way at this time. Hopefully once they parachute out of the plane and land. He would need to separate and try and find Nazi patrols and be taken to the nearest prison.

There was a knock on his office door. As both Crew chiefs wearing the flight suits. "Please sit gentlemen. I need to know on just how many bombers will or are ready for the next mission in three days?" He asked with watching them both for any type of reaction.

Nero would be the one to answer the question. "23 total and including the Piccadilly Lily Colonel. Otherwise we have five others on the verge of being done with installing all new engines, wheels and brakes." Nero said calmly.

"However there is a strong possible chance Colonel that two of those planes will be ready for the mission." Crider said with wiping his hands on a white cloth trying to remove some of the grease having come from one of those planes being repaired.

"Excellent! More the merrier gentlemen. Thanks for coming, I know this was stupid of coming here. I could of called you for the information." Gallagher says with both of them leaving without saying anything further accept saluting the Colonel.

Now with that settled about the planes. Next would be getting the crew rosters together for the mission. This also included the 511th roster next store. Looking at the time his stomach was starting to grumble on him. He couldn't keep drinking coffee and smoking all day long. Major Keiser no doubt will certainly get on his case about his health.


	4. Chapter 4

After taking off his flight jacket and placing back on his uniform jacket. He walked out of the office to let Major Stovall know that he was heading for the Officer's club for something to eat and drink.

"Sure Colonel. By the way are the crew roster's done?" He asked with needing to place them on the board outside of Operations.

"They are on my desk Harvey." He says with walking outside with the jeep and no driver. He will need to drive himself this time around. Driving the jeep over to the officer's club. He saw Sergeant Kamansky talking to a friend of his an officer before heading inside.

Sandy saw the Colonel pull up with getting out of the jeep after shutting off the engine. "Sir." As he saluted him. Meanwhile Sandy's friend went inside after saying something that he couldn't hear.

"Sandy, I need to talk to you about the mission and I need to hear in what you think of the idea. I would like to invite you into the Officer's club as my guest." Colonel Gallagher replied with Sandy shaing his head on the idea.

"Ok Colonel. Just don't make it as a habit with my reputation the way it is." He opened up the door to have the Colonel move inside first with a busy club and the record player playing loudly.

They were able to find a table near the bar. As the older waiter came over handing them menu's. "Waiter I would like a brandy please. While I will order a Turkey club sandwich with pickles and mash potatoes on the side." The colonel says with the waiter writing down the order.

"What would you like to have Sergeant?" He asked with waiting for his response.

"Lets see I will have a beer. As for the food I will have a nice juicy cheeseburger with fries if possible." Sandy said with a smile and looking around to see his friend Jerry Mathews a Colonel having been recently promoted by Gallagher.

"Very well. I will have the kitchen get everything ready as quickly as possible." The waiter said with finishing up his notes to head for the kitchen.

Colonel Gallagher started to talk to his flight engineer and friend. "Listen Sandy, I need to discuss with you about an additional plan of the mission." He says with taking a sip of his water that was on the table.

Seeing the look on the Colonel's young face. He knew it had to be serious. "What's going on sir?"

"In order for this mission to be success. I will take off in a P 51 and have the Nazi patrols near Nordstrom to take me to the prison so that I can contact the senior officer of the prison and try to work out a deal with releasing the prisoners. While the mission goes into affect with the Commando's, you and the others." Gallagher responded with Sandy shaking his head.

"Are you serious Colonel? You're going to get yourself killed with doing something stupid like that. I am sorry for the out burst. But I just don't like it at all. But since I know you, Joe. Your going to do it never the less." Sandy said with calling him by his first name for the first time since meeting the Colonel and prior.

"Your right Sandy. It's why I am not going to say a word to General Dowd or anyone else on why I am taking the P 51 for Mission Control." Gallagher says with the waiter bringing over the Brandy and beer.

"Your food will be ready in ten minutes. Do you need anything else Colonel Gallagher?" He asked the question before moving to other officers in the club.

"Not at the moment." Gallagher said with drinking more of his brandy and almost choking on it.

"Are you all right sir?" Sandy asked with concern for his commanding officer and friend.

"Yeah, I am fine. I know Sandy what your thinking about the plan and what could happen once General Dowd and his superiors finds out. I could be stripped of my rank or worst dismissal from the service. Along with my family being dishonored and including my wife Judith." 

"Maybe you should reconsidered with a great deal that can be lost as with your life sir. I think it's best that you say something to Judith about it. At least this way Colonel, you can prepare her for the worst." Sandy drinking a sip of his beer and his stomach was in knots from what the Colonel had told him about the plan.

Thinking about what Sandy had told him. He was about to change his mind. There was a great deal to be lost in his life and he doesn't want to take the chance of losing Judith, his brother, father and most of all being the Group Commander of the 918th. "Sandy, very well I have changed my mind about the crazy plan. We will follow the original flight plan of the mission."

Sergeant Kamansky was breathing a sly of relief with hearing of this news. His stomach was feeling much better. It was at this particular time that the waiter brought over the food. The both of them were starving in every way.


	5. Chapter 5

Washington, D.C. State Department

General Maxwell Gallagher was waiting for an important phone call from England. He had found out about the mission that the 918th bomb group was going to be involved in a few days. Counter Intelligence had called with the information in regard to the Nordstrom prison camp in Germany.

It had stated in the report that the operation was going to be broken down in three stages. Along with Colonel Gallagher, Sergeant Kamansky and Major Davidson, along with the commando's will be parachuting out of the Piccadilly Lily a few miles from the prison.

He was shaking his head in disgust with the report and no doubt Lt. Judith Materson had read the same report as well. No doubt she was going to insist on flying to England using either the transport plane or even a P 51 to fly herself before the mission takes off.

There was a knock on his office door not knowing who it would be at this time of night. "Come." He says loudly to the person on the other side of the door. The woman walked in to be Judith with a report in her hand.

"I am sorry to be bothering you sir. But I need to request something of you at this time and it's important that I know the answer right away." She says with a look on her face that he knows very well since meeting her the first time.

"And that is what Lt. Materson?" General Maxwell Gallagher looked up from the report he was reading and placing it onto the table.

"I need to head back to England and speak with your son in person about the mission. I have a feeling something bad is going to happened on the mission." She stated with fear showing up on her face.

She needed this very badly. And if anything happens, she will never be able to forgive herself for not acting upon her fear.

General Gallagher had to think about it for a few moments. Knowing full well she wouldn't be able to do her work here at the State Department. Taking in a deep breath before speaking. "Very well Judith go already. I suggest you go home and pack, while I call General Waverly at the air base to have a P 51 ready for the flight. The same one that you used the last time with the added fuel tanks so that you don't have to stop off at Hawaii for refueling." 

"Thank you, General for all of your help. I will try to be as quick as bunny with the packing. Are you going to be sending a coded message to the base to let them know I am coming?" She asked.

"Yes, I will Judith. Now get out of here along with any work your going to be taking with you for the 918th and other groups." He said with handing her the brief case filled with important paper work to be signed by the group commanders.

As she leaves the office. He gets on the phone to call General Waverly at the Washington, D.C. Air Force base. One of these days once the war is over that Joseph Anson Gallagher might be taking over the base. "Please put me through to General Waverly. It's a priority call and please scramble it operator."

Moments later General Waverly having to be at the tower of the base. He was told there was a telephone call from General Maxwell Gallagher. He moves over to Communications next store to pick up line four as he sits down to begin talking to the general.


	6. Chapter 6

"Max, I will be sure to have the ground crew chief to have the P-51 ready for Lt. Materson. Is there anything else she is going to be needing?" He asked over the telephone with the communications room empty for the moment.

"Nothing else. Thank you for helping me out on this request. I will let you go now. Take care and thanks once again." As General Maxwell Gallagher hangs up the phone from inside his office.

An hour later Judith arrived at the Air Force base driving her jeep. She stopped at the main gate with the military officer passing her through the gate and heading on over to the field. She would be able to change into her flight gear, along with bringing a container of hot coffee and other goodies for the flight.

She was able to see the lone P-51 waiting on runway three, even though other planes were taking off on run way 1 and 2. Crew Chief Sergeant Donald Dixon was working near the plane when he saw the woman in flight gear walking over carrying her brief case, a small suit case and a small bag holding the coffee and snacks.

"Hello Chief. Is everything ready with the plane?" She asked with the chief taking the items from her hands to place them in the storage area accept for the coffee and snacks. They will be put into the back of her in the cockpit.

"Your all set Lt. Materson. Your extra fuel tanks are installed as well so that you don't have to land in Hawaii. Weather wise it should pose no problems with flying." He says to have Judith climbing up to get into the cockpit and placing checking all of the equipment before taking off.

"Thanks Chief." She said from the cockpit and with closing the top over her.

She was able to contact the tower letting them know that the P-51 245-789 will be taking off.

She had received the clearance from the tower to take off on run way three. There was no other traffic in her way. "Roger...OVER AND OUT!" And off her went reaching at the maximum air speed of 650 and at 20,000 feet. She was wearing her air mask with the oxygen really thin for the moment.

**************************************************************************************

Back in England, Archbury.....

Major Harvey Stovall just about ready to leave for his quarters when the coded message came in telling him about Lt. Materson will be arriving in eight hours in a P-51. He had to smile on this one. It never cease to amaze him on just how much she loved her husband Colonel Joseph Gallagher.

He was told to keep it a secret in regard to mentioning it to Gallagher. However he would be able to let the tower know about the P-51 to arrive in eight hours. Afterwards he headed for his quarters to sleep with the briefing and take off of the very special mission.


	7. Chapter 7

It was decided to have the briefing in the morning along with the take off of the mission. Instead of waiting another day. It would be a complete surprise to the Under Ground along with whether the Nazi's might of been expecting the rescue attempt at the Nordstrom prison.

As Colonel Gallagher was going through with the briefing to the entire crew compliment in the briefing hut. There were a number of questions that was asked in regard to the rescue of the prisoners being held in the prison camp.

"Besides the Commando's, myself and two others. We will be having help from the Under Ground as well. However the bomber planes will be heading to the two targets a mile away from the prison. This is going to be a tricky operation. Since the Nazi's will be throwing everything at them with the flax and most of all the fighters." Gallagher says with another hand going up.

"Go ahead sergeant Merrier. What is your question?" As the Colonel was standing straight as a ramrod on the podium nervous as a kitten.

"Will there be the transports ready at the small air field to get all of the allied prisoners out of Germany?" The Sergeant says having to be sitting next to Kamansky in front.

"Yes Sergeant. There is going to be two transports waiting for all of us once we are able to get everyone out." As he places his hands in front of him now waiting for another question that didn't come. "Very well that's it for the briefing. Everyone is to head for your planes for the take off and good luck." He says with Major Stovall telling everyone to stand at attention before being dismissed with the Colonel and his aide walking out of the briefing hut.

He and Kamansky, along with Major Davidson will be getting ready on board the Piccadilly Lily as with the Commando's making it a crowded plane and heavy from the extra weight. Captain Fowler and Lt. Michael Stovall were going to have there hands full.

Moments later on board.

Captain Fowler and Lt. Stovall were going through with the check list before getting the green light from the tower to take off. All of the 23 other planes were ready as well anxious to get off the ground.

"Pilot to crew please stand by. We are ready for take off. Everyone get into position for take off." He replies over the inter phone. Colonel Gallagher, Davidson and Kamansky were sitting holding on with the Piccadilly Lily beginning to move down the run way before taking off.

Gallagher was feeling the power of the engines as his stomach was doing flips a little with the up and coming jump out of the plane. He just hopes everything will go according to plan.....

Sandy looked over at the Colonel noticing how quiet he was. Normally he would be chatting away with any mission as his beloved Piccadilly Lily took off like a bird. "Are you all right Colonel?" He asked.

"Fine Sandy." He lied.....


	8. Chapter 8

A mile away from the Nordstrom's prison camp. A Nazi patrol consisting of six soldiers having been sent out to to check the area. They had gotten word from a source that the allies would be sending a team to try and rescue the allied prisoners from the prison.

It was around 7.30 A.M. in the morning with the weather cold and crisp with a chance of light rain later on in the day. Sergeant Miller in charge of the patrol heard planes over head thinking that it might be the B 17'S heading to bomb key targets in the area.

He told his men to keep on moving along....

Meanwhile up above in the Piccadilly Lily. Everyone was ready to parachute out of the plane. Gallagher, Sandy and Major Davidson will be the first to jump, while the Commando's will be afterwards. As the bomb bay doors opened with Captain Fowler over the inter phone ordering them to be ready to jump. It was a moment later when Colonel Gallagher jumped with the other two afterwards.

Gallagher was drifting further them he should with seeing Sandy and Davidson landing not too far from the location they should be. As for Gallagher, he landed into a bunch of trees with his chute being held. He was able to use his small pocket knife to cut himself down. However not realizing the Nazi patrol came into view..He was trapped with no where to run and try to defend himself.

However Sergeant Miller fired his weapon over his head to drop his weapon onto the ground. There was nothing he could but give himself up. "Take the prisoner into the truck. We will take him to Nordstrom prison to have Colonel Mueller take care of him."

Speaking in German. One of the young Nazi soldiers said the following. "Right away Sergeant Miller. No doubt he's going to use the famous torture chamber on this one." He replied while Colonel Gallagher said he had nothing to say accept his name, rank and serial number before pushing him into the truck to be taken a mile away to the prison.

*********************************************************

Sandy Kamansky, and Davidson met up with the Commando's and the major in charge. "Has anyone seen Colonel Gallagher? Sandy asked with worry in his voice and his stomach in knots that his commanding officer might of been picked up by a German patrol.

"I haven't seen him Sergeant. He just might be meeting us at the destination just outside the prison outskirts. He's very resource, so we might as well start moving along." The major in charge replied.

Sandy and Davidson didn't like the idea of leaving the Colonel out in the cold. They had a mission that needed to be completed....

Meanwhile at the prison Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher was briefly brought into Colonel Mueller's office. Sergeant Miller was able to explain the way they were able to captured him. Colonel Mueller smiled knowing full well the Colonel wasn't going to talk...

"Take him to the torture chamber and be sure to take all of his clothes off for the beatings and drug." Colonel Mueller responded with two of the guards pushing Gallagher to head outside and to a small building that is called the Torture chamber. A number of the allied prisoners had been placed inside.

Gallagher tried to fight them with only being punched into his stomach by the butt of the rifle. He fell to his knees in pain as his face turned ashen further. "Move American or else we will hit you again in your groin next time." The one older guard said to him in perfect English.

He pushes himself up onto his feet from the ground to begin walking again slowly. He was still very much in pain. They were able to reach the building with the Allied prisoners watching the entire scene. They just couldn't believe that Colonel Mueller would do this once again. They had heard the bombers fly past the prison over head moving towards their targets.

Hopefully it was the clue that help was on the way to rescue all forty of the prisoners and now including the Colonel.

There were two German technicians inside the small building with syringes and other medical equipment to be used on Colonel Gallagher. However first with the two whips laying down on the table. Both guards took off all of the clothing from the American Colonel. He wasn't able to fight them knowing that he was going to be hit again into his stomach or groin.

He surveyed the area to see the items on the tables. He wasn't liking it one bit in his mind. He had an idea on what was next coming for him.

"Tie his wrists to the pulley and raise him up so that we can begin the process." The technician said in German to the guards.

They went to work with Colonel Gallagher fighting them with placing his wrists. He received another punch into his stomach by one of the guards using his hand this time. He cried out in pain as the process of placing his wrists were finished.

His feet were now off the ground while his body was hanging down with only his wrists being cut into the metal. All he the Colonel was feeling now would be the whips hitting his body. His back, legs and in the front of him of the stinging, burning pain.

They kept it up for a few minutes. He screamed out with no one other than the Nazi's hearing him scream. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, along with the enormous pain wracking his body. Even his groin area just missing his penis.

Afterwards the technician told the guards to stop with the whipping. It was time for the truth serum drug. However with the added side effects of feeling like his entire body was on fire. The guards were able to bring him down just enough for the technician to shoot him the syringe into his arm.

Colonel Gallagher was semi conscience at the moment. He finally realize what was going to happen. There was nothing he could accept grin and bare it at best.

"Colonel Gallagher this drug will take affect quickly along with the burning of all of your nerve endings. Your going to wish you were dead." He said to the American. As he checked the fluid being placed into the syringe with a drop of liquid spraying into the air.

The other technician mark the spot of the Colonel's right arm. As the second technician plunged the syringe into his vein and with-in seconds the chemical in his system started to work quickly, along with the SCREAMS.........


	9. Chapter 9

Colonel Gallagher passed out from the burning pain. The first technician checked him to let his partner know that he was out cold.

"He's no use to us now. Raise him up again and just leave him hanging. Lets get the hell out of here and work on another prisoner." He said with anger in his voice.

The two guards raised him up further into the air and left the small room to head next door. The drug in his system only lasted a few moments. He opens his eyes slowly trying to regain himself with the pain slowly disappearing. Even though he could still feel the throbbing with his back and the welts from the whips.

*****************************************

As for the two targets a mile or so away from the prison. Both of the oil storage tanks and the rail yards were completely destroyed by the bombers. There were several large fire balls from the destruction of the oil tanks and rail cars as well carrying gas, oil and other chemicals. Anyone working in the area would be killed by the bombs and the huge explosion.

Colonel Bailey had given the orders to have the entire group to start back to England. He was more worried about Colonel Gallagher and the Commando's. Even Colonel James Albright on his first mission since transferring in to the group was wondering on what was going on with the rescue.

He knew how the Allies had felt with taking in as prisoners. Since he was one himself for three months before being rescue by the same Commando's and Colonel Gallagher. 

There was a message being received by the under ground to the lead plane. Colonel Frank Bailey just couldn't believed it that Colonel Gallagher had been taken prisoner by a German patrol. He asked the radio operator Sparks to call the Piccadilly Lily on whether they were able to receive the same communications about Gallagher.

PICCADILLY LILY 

Captain Fowler and Lt. Michael Stovall were in shock over the news. They were almost home when they had received the coded message from Colonel Bailey.

'I just don't believe it. Maybe the Commando's will be able to rescue the Colonel as well at the Nordstrom's prison?" He says to Lt. Stovall his co-pilot.

Lt. Michael Stovall was thinking about his father. He couldn't emotionally need to lose another commanding officer and friend to the war. "Colonel Bailey lets just hope everything is going to turn out just find." He said with reaching the traffic pattern of the base.

"Lets hope so Lt. Stovall." Bailey responded with getting ready to approach the field.

As they land and rolled up to the normal berthing sector. Major Harvey Stovall was waiting for them in the jeep. He didn't know about Colonel Gallagher being taken as a prisoner.

Moments later once the two officers moved out of the hatchway. "Are you serious Captain Fowler?" Major Stovall said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Harvey I am serious. Colonel Bailey sent us a coded message from the Under Ground about what had happened. Lets just hope Sandy, Major Davidson and the Commando's will be able to get everyone out and including Colonel Gallagher."

"Come on let me drive the both of you to briefing. General Dowd is waiting to find out just what the hell is going on." Harvey quipped with starting up the jeep, while the truck had arrived to take the rest of the crew to interrogation.


	10. Chapter 10

Just outside the prison Nordstrom. They had met up with eight of the Under ground that were going to be helping the Allies and the Commando's to get all of the prisoners out and to the trucks a quarter of a mile. The air field was another mile from the location. It wasn't going to be easy for everyone and including when they find out about the condition of Colonel Gallagher.

When they were told the news about the Colonel. Sergeant Kamansky was quite upset with the news. He wanted to slam his fist at someone and Major Davidson told Sandy to try and take it easy. "Are you serious Dan? I was supposed to protect the Colonel from getting hurt."

"How were you supposed to know his parachute would push him away further from the destination? Maybe he's still inside the prison and is in good shape. We will know soon once we start the attack." Davidson replies with seeing everyone was setting up with taking out the tower guards before rushing in with using of the explosives.

With the Commando's being sharp shooters with their training. With orders from the Major, they fired their weapons at the four guard towers to kill and knock the Nazi guards falling out. Meanwhile with the explosives opening the front gate. The rest of the group and including Sandy and Major Davidson threw the smaller explosives into the rest of the guards inside the court yard.

When the prisoners inside the barracks heard all of the commotion ran outside to let the Commando's know just where Colonel Gallagher was located.

Sandy and Davidson fired at two more Nazi guards running from another building and including the two German technicians.

Meanwhile Colonel Mueller was stopped by one of the Commando's telling him to drop his pistol from his pant pocket. "Stop right there Colonel!" He was ordered as he dropped his pistol to the dirt ground.

Major Bascot in charge of the Commando's raid. "Where is Colonel Gallagher by the way?" He said in annoyance with his voice.

"I won't tell you." Colonel Mueller replied with being moved out into the court yard of the prison.

"Suit yourself Nazi." He fired his weapon at the Nazi Colonel to shoot him at his head and killing him out right. No one that saw the killing didn't say a word to the Major. His body laid on the dirt ground while all of the prisoners came out of the barracks.

The senior P.O.W. officer told Major Bascot that Colonel Gallagher was in the small building called The Torture Chamber. "I will take you over there Major. I do hope one of your men have any medical training. I have a feeling the Colonel might be in bad shape from the beatings." He said with a tone that scared him. It was a good thing that Sergeant Kamansky wasn't around at this particular time.

They hurry quickly as possible to the small building. Opening the metal door and walking inside. They had to search for Colonel Gallagher in one of the smaller rooms. There were six rooms they had to search finding one body of an allied prisoner having been dead at least a few weeks. The smell was just god awful.......

Finally they found the Colonel hanging down from the ceiling like a piece of meat. Sandy came running in to see the scene of his friend and commanding officer. He was in shock and needed to do something quick to help get him down. Blood was running down his back and front no doubt from the brutal beatings.

Major Bascot and one of his Commando's helped Sandy and Major Davidson to bring the colonel down from the rafters. "We need to find something to cover him, along with some type of stretcher to carry him to the trucks and eventually the air field."

Sandy checked for a pulse in his neck finding it to be really slow. "He's still alive, we need to get him out of here quick." Sandy replied with his stomach in his throat for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

They were able to find a stretcher in a small room towards the back and placed the Colonel on it. Hopefully once they reach the air field. There would be someone with medical training to help the Colonel.

Sandy and Major Davidson, along with one other carried the stretcher. While all of the allied prisoners were glad to be freed, in spite the trek they will be taking to get to the additional trucks and than the air field. Colonel Adams asked walking behind on how the Colonel was doing over all.

Major Bascot answered the question. "Not good at all Colonel Adams. Why would Colonel Mueller do something like this?" He asked with bile in his throat.

"He's an Nazi is all I can say right now. " He said while walking behind the stretcher.

It had started to rain slightly making it colder with the temperature. They had to move quicker before it started to pour with the sky getting darker and a possible chance of thunder and lightening. Everyone was soaked and wet when they finally arrived at the destination with the eight trucks waiting for them.

They had to get the stretcher inside the first truck and finding a blanket inside, along with a first aid kit. Sandy was glad of it since he would be able to help with placing sulfur on his back with the welts still bleeding a little.

Major Davidson helped as well with the Colonel. He was beginning to stir some. "Take it easy Colonel Gallagher. Your been freed from the torture chamber and on your way home." Major Davidson said with his throat constructing.....

In a soft tone of voice. Gallagher opened his pain filled eyes to say. "Home!"

"Yes sir. We were successful with getting all of the allies out of the prison. We will be reaching the air field very soon. Please try to take it easy." Davidson said with Kamansky coming over with bandages that were found in the medical kit.

"He's awake?" Sandy replied with seeing the grimace of pain on his friend's face.

"Sandy, are you all right?" Gallagher responded with seeing his flight engineer and friend.

"Fine sir. I should be asking you that question. What did those butchers do to you?" He spat out with the question slamming his fist against the metal of the truck.

"Enough Sandy. I still don' t know why in the first place." He passed out from the intense pain.

"He's passed out. Maybe it was for the best he's out cold for now. I just hope Doctor Keiser and his staff will be able to help with his condition. It's a damn shame that something like this had to happen to him." Kamansky says with anger in his voice and demeanor.

*************************************************

It was an hour later when they reached the small air field. There were two transport planes waiting for them with the local under ground with trained pilots to fly them to the 918th bomb group in England. They had been training for almost a month.

"I am Nicholas Weatherbee, I will be flying the first transport. I suggest that the group break up to get on both planes before we are spotted by a patrol." He says to Major Bascot of the Commando's.

"Very well, I will give the order to split up." He moves over to the allies, while Colonel Gallagher on the stretcher was placed on the first transport with Sandy, Major Davidson and one other.

Weatherbee climbed abroad the transport to talk with his co-pilot a much younger man. "Once everyone is abroad we will start taking off Eric."

"So we will be heading for England and the 918th bomb group?" He replied with checking all of the instruments in front of him before starting the engines.

"As per orders Eric. We have been training for a month, now lets do our job right." He replied with slight anger in his voice.

Moments later.....

Everyone on board was able to feel the transport taking off on the short run way. Finally they will be heading for England taking at least three hours to reach Archbury.


	12. Chapter 12

General Dowd working in the outer office of Wing Headquarters. A young Lt. walked over to his office with a coded message from the under ground. "Thank you, Lt. Davis." He said with taking the coded message from her hand. Taking a moment to digest the information. He was smiling and grimacing at the same time with the news that Colonel Gallagher had been injured.

The two transport planes were due to land soon. So he decided to have his staff car ready to drive him over to the base. He called for his driver telling him to take him to the base quickly.

Sergeant Elvis Costello age 24 readied the staff car outside in the front section of the headquarters. General Dowd with his brief case moved into the back of the staff car with the door opened and the Lt. closing it and getting into the front.

Meanwhile Major Harvey Stovall and Lt. Judith Materson were on top of the tower looking through the binoculars looking for the two transport planes having been spotted on the radar screen. They were already ten minutes late making the major and Judith really nervous.

The rest of the group had landed safely hours ago along with giving their reports in debriefing. Lt. Michael Stovall came up to the top level to greet his father and Gallagher's wife Judith. "Anything yet dad?" He asked in a serious tone having to see the worried looks on their faces.

"Nothing so far. Doctor Keiser is waiting along with several trucks to take the allies to the hospital for a check up. He is worried about Colonel Gallagher not knowing the extent of his injuries." Harvey said to his son taking the binoculars to take a look.

It was a moment later when Judith and Michael spotted the two transport planes. In unison..."Here they come!"

Everyone went to work to greet the both planes landing on run way two and heading for the berthing area. The ambulance and the trucks would be waiting to take everyone to the hospital. Doctor Keiser and the other personnel were going to be extremely busy for awhile at the hospital and having quarters ready for them.

***********************************************************************

Sandy and Major Davidson were with the stretcher carrying Colonel Gallagher. "Get him into the examining room right away." Doctor Keiser ordered the corpsmen moving the stretcher inside and down the hall. "Everyone else will move into the waiting room to wait until we are done with the Colonel."

Judith and Stovall didn't like it. But they followed orders never the less with going in with Sandy and Major Davidson. "What happened Sandy?" Judith says with sitting down onto the grey couch in the waiting room. She was a nervous wreck with yet again her husband had been injured on a mission.

Kamansky was able to give all of the details on what exactly happened once the colonel had jumped out of the plane. "From what I understand the Nazi colonel placed him into a building called the Torture chamber. He was severely beaten and than drugged to have all of his nerve endings aflame." He said to have Judith in tears...She had to leave the waiting room for a few moments to regain her composure.


	13. Chapter 13

She was able to gathered herself in the corridor. Using a tissue from her uniform pocket. She was able to wipe the tears away from her face and checked her make up. After a moment she was ready to walk back inside the waiting room.

Meanwhile Major Keiser and Doctor Douglas working the same shift had there patient Colonel Joseph Gallagher on the exam table to check for his injuries. "Damn! He's a real mess Frank." Doctor Anthony Douglas replied with checking the welts on his back.

"I agree. Those butchers really did a job on him." They were able to clean up the open wounds on his back with placing bandages afterwards while turning him over to check his stomach, legs and groin area. "We will need to give him a high dosage of medication to help prevent infection." Keiser replied with moving to the medication cabinet to take out the clear liquid and syringe to be given in his right arm.

Meanwhile Doctor Douglas found the bruising on his lower stomach. "It looks like he took two shots to his lower stomach. There might be some internal bleeding Frank. We need to keep a close eye on him during the next 24 hours."

"I will leave orders for the nursing staff to keep a close eye on the Colonel while he's in his private room. " As Keiser was cleaning up the rest of the wounds on his legs. He was lucky that the whips didn't hit him on his penis or else he would be really in trouble.

Two technicians came in to bring Colonel Gallagher into a private room. They would move him from the stretcher to the bed. While a nurse from ward A came in to begin taking vitals and place them onto the medical file.

Doctor Douglas left to check on other patients, while Major Keiser walked to the waiting room to give a report to his friends.

******************************************************************

Major Bascot had left the hospital to meet with his Commando's at the Officer's club to celebrate the mission. When he had arrived the celebration was in full bloom with his men sitting at two tables and the bar.

Everyone else were wondering what was going on with the Commando's. Since there were five different groups that Colonel Gallagher oversees as the group commander.

"Major what you like to drink?" Sergeant Cozi age 25 asked with his drink of Scotch in front of him at the table.

"I will have a Bourbon right now. It's still too early to have anything heavy gentlemen. And besides we will be heading back to the commando school tomorrow and no doubt the General has another mission in the works." He replied with the waiter coming over with the other drinks and food.

"Major what type of drink would you like to drink?" The young waiter asked with taking out his order pad to write on.

The major was able to give his drink order along with the food. He was so hungry that his stomach was rumbling on him.

********************************************************************************************

Lt. Judith Materson had asked Major Keiser on whether it was all right to stay with her husband in his private room. She would stay on the bed next to him in case he wakes some time during the night.

She was asleep around two a.m. in the morning when she heard moaning coming from the other bed with her husband Colonel Gallagher. She moved off the bed quickly wearing her uniform still with just the uniform jacket on the chair.

"Joe, it's Judith what's wrong?" She asked with needing to head out into the corridor to look for a doctor.

"PAIN...I feel like I am on fire with my back and legs." He says with Judith telling him that she was going to be right back.

He cried out again with Doctor Ramos on duty came in quickly to check with his patient. "Colonel Gallagher can you please explain the type of fire your talking about?" Doctor Ramos was very curious as to the type of fire he's talking about.

"I just feel really hot doctor." Gallagher replied with Judith feeling his brow with her hand.

"He's hot doctor. It looks like he has a fever to make him feel that way." Judith said with feeling sorry for her husband.

"It seems the medication that was given is not helping. I will need to up the dosage unless something else is causing it at this time." Doctor Ramos said with heading out to look for a nurse at the nurses station.


	14. Chapter 14

"How long before we know the medication is going to work?" Judith asked with her husband now asleep after the doctor gave him the shot to sleep, while the nurse gave the medication into his arm.

"We will know in a couple of hours Lt. Materson. I suggest that you head for your quarters to get the proper rest that is needed." Doctor Ramos ordered with being concern for the Colonel and his wife.

"Very well I shall go to my quarters to sleep. Please call me when there is any change in his condition." She asked with a choke voice, as she starts to head for the door of his private room.

"I will or Doctor Keiser since he is going to be on duty very soon. Please go so that I can check his vitals before checking on my other patients in the wards."

******************************************************************************************

Four hours later there was a change in Colonel Gallagher's condition. The fever had broken finally with the higher dosage. Doctor Frank Keiser now on duty came into the Colonel's room to see on whether the fever had broken and it did.

He was very pleased that Colonel Gallagher was going to be all right. Even though it's going to take another week with the wounds on his back and legs to heal properly. He checked his blood pressure and heart rate with noticing that Gallagher was beginning to wake.....

"Welcome back to the land of the living Joe." Keiser said to his friend and commanding officer.

"Can I have some water? My mouth feels like cotton balls." He says to have Keiser smiling. He went to pour a little of the water from the pitcher that was next to his bed. "Here you go Colonel, please take your time. I don't need you choking on the water." He said with helping him with his shaking hands.

He was able to sip the chilled water without a problem. "Thanks Major. Do you think I can have something to eat? All of a sudden I am starving." He said with trying to move up into a sitting position. Major Keiser helped him with without hurting his back or legs.

"I will have the nurse take care of it. However nothing heavy to make you sick further Joe. But now I need to check the bandages before I go fetch the nurse."

Colonel Gallagher 's back was healing as with his legs. Even though the mental anguish will be there with being taken by the German patrol. Doctor Keiser made the notation onto his medical chart to let all doctors and nurses of the changes.

"How am I doing Doc?" Gallagher asked with a slight wince when Keiser had placed the last bandage on his leg.

"You're healing Colonel for which is a good sign. However it does look like your going to be staying here maybe a week. I know it's going to kill you to not be able to fly the missions." Major Keiser said to make Gallagher pissed that he had to be stuck in the hospital. "By the way I will speak with Major Stovall to bring over the paper work so that you won't feel out of place."

"Thanks. It's better than nothing at all. Speaking of which Doc, where is my wife Judith?" He asked with missing her presence and that beautiful face of hers.

"Sleeping in her quarters after that long flight from the states. She should be here in a little while. As for your flight engineer. He's on a mission with Captain Fowler and Colonel James Albright. I believe they are heading for Kell."

"I wonder why Kell again?" Gallagher asked with shaking his head with the location of the target.

"Don't know Joe. However I do know that General Britt will be here later to tell you why. He called here to find out on whether you were well enough to have visitors. Now if you will excuse me I will get to work on bringing over your food tray."

"Thanks doc." Gallagher said with a slight smile.


	15. Chapter 15

General Britt arrived two hours later after coming from Operations to discuss the mission with Colonel Bailey in charge of the air element. Colonel Fran Bailey having arrived back from leave a week ago. He wasn't all to pleased that they would be heading to Kell and the rail yards.

Nero the ground crew chief had told Britt on the phone that 23 bombers would be ready for the mission in the morning, along with the weather being some what clear. In spite the fact they will no doubt be hit hard by the flax and fighters.

Captain Fowler and Lt. Michael Stovall will be flying the Piccadilly Lily.

General Britt moving out of his staff car with help from his driver. He walked into the hospital to go visit his best group commander Colonel Gallagher. Doctor Douglas on duty early once again stopped the general to give him an update before going to visit him.

"He's in good shape now General Britt. Now that the fever has broken, he will be able to leave the hospital sometime tomorrow and be placed on limited duty for a few days. No flying until we are certain that his body will be able to handle the strain after what had happen at the prison camp."

"Colonel Gallagher is strong and tough. He will be able to get through this like anything else that has happened to him in the past. If you will excuse me, I will go see him now before heading back to Wing." Britt replied with walking off with his cane.

Moments later...

Colonel Gallagher was sitting up working on his pile of paper work. It was mostly the crew rosters for the mission to Kell. He had his best people to be flying the Piccadilly Lily, while Colonel Bailey will be in charge for Mission Control and the lead plane Green squadron.

Britt knocked on the door to hear the usual response. He walks in to grab a chair to be sitting on the side of the bed. "How are you, Colonel Gallagher?" He asked sincerely.

"Much better thank you, General. I am just glad that damn fever broke. Thanks to the doctors. So what's up sir besides the mission to Kell." He says with taking a sip of water with his mouth dry.

"Nothing really Joe just the usual with being busy as always at Wing headquarters. Your group and the 966 will be up to their necks with bombing missions during the next few weeks. I am just sorry you won't be able to go on some of them from what the doctors told me that your on a limited schedule."

"That's right General. Even though it's driving me crazy I won't be able to fly them. So I will be desk bound during that particular time." Gallagher said with sadness in his tone of voice.

Thinking about it for a moment. General Britt says the following. 'How would you like to work at Wing Headquarters for a week or two until you're able to fly again? You don't have to Joe, I am just trying to help is all." 

"I will think about it General. But for now I will simply work on the paperwork and hope for the best." He replied to his offer for now. While grabbing his cigarette pack to pull out one to smoke.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next day when Doctor Keiser had made the decision to release Colonel Gallagher from the hospital. He would be on limited duty for a week depending on his over all health. Colonel Gallagher was happy to hear this news with heading for his quarters to change into a clean uniform before working in his office for four hours, as per orders from the doctor.

Colonel Bailey was given the news that his friend was back to working in his office. While Bailey will go back to what he normally does. However he will be in charge of the briefing tomorrow morning with the rail yards in Kell as the target.

"Welcome back to work Colonel. Are you going to be attending the briefing tomorrow morning?" He asked with getting up from his chair to head out. But first he needed to hear his answer to his question.

"I will be there Frank. However you're going to be in charge along with being the mission commander. The doctors won't allow me to fly for at least a week. I have considered General Britt's offer to work at Wing Headquarters for a week. It's going to be part time with keeping my working hours at four total.. I will call General Britt to let him know. So your going to be in charge of the air element and the paperwork."

"Thanks." He said to his friend. He leaves to check on the planes that will be going on the mission.

Meanwhile Colonel Gallagher called Wing Headquarters to speak with General Edward Britt. He was in his office when the call came in.

"So Colonel, you made the decision to work at Wing Headquarters for the week?" Britt asked over the phone.

"Yes sir I have. However Major Keiser is only allowing me to work four hours a day. I will be there tomorrow some time after the mission takes off for Kell." Gallagher said with lighting up one of his cigarettes.

"Very well I will be expecting you, Joe. See you than." As he hangs up the phone to continue his work on the different groups missions.

************************************************************************

It was the next morning at the briefing. Colonel Bailey having to be in charge this time. He went into detail of the mission for the 23 pilots and co-pilots attending. Colonel Gallagher sitting in front with Sandy and other Piccadilly's crew. He felt relieved that he wasn't on the podium talking to a full compliment of crews.

The briefing lasted an hour with everyone heading for there quarters to change into their flight gear before heading on over to the field.

As for Gallagher, he needed to sleep a few hours more before heading over to Wing Headquarters to begin his work for the week.


	17. Chapter 17

Colonel Joseph Gallagher arrived at Wing Headquarters around nine o' clock with parking the jeep in the back. He was supposed to meet with General Britt in his office before knowing what he was going to work on for his four hours.

Walking into Britt's office. The General told him to be seated with handing him his work sheet before going over to his station. "Thanks for coming Colonel. Here you go it should poses you no trouble with your first day on the job." He said to Gallagher getting up with the paper work in his hand to head for his station.

He was feeling well ever since being tortured in the prison camp. Even though he carries pain killers on him in case his legs and back begin to hurt. Sitting down at his desk, he studied the mission that the 966th bomb group was on with meeting up with the 918th to destroy the rail yards and other targets in Kell.

He was hoping for the best with going over to the board to check what time they had left the field.

*******************************************************

Meanwhile the Piccadilly Lily were getting hit bad by the fighters before the flax started to come up. The left waste gunner was killed, while the tail gunner was hit in the shoulder. Captain Fowler and Lt. Stovall had there hands full, along with the rest of the bombers. Colonel Bailey had been kept informed in spite the fact he had two wounded on his own plane.

However no losses of planes in either of the four squadrons and as well from the 966th.

"Bombadier to pilot 30 seconds to bombs away." Mike said to the pilot having been with the Piccadilly Lily's crew a long time. He had the option to stand down to serve in the states, but he decided to stay instead.

"Roger." As Fowler spoke into the communications piece around his neck to speak with Mike.

Thirty seconds later the bombs were released falling out of the bomb bay to hit its target the rail cars. All bombers were right on there mark, as with the 966th to destroy the target 90 % destruction.

"Right on the mark Captain." Mike said with pride in his voice. "Colonel Gallagher would be proud."

"Yes he would Mike. Pilot to crew we will be heading home now with the rest of the group going on to the secondary target."

The Piccadilly Lily make a 90 degree turn to head back to England at 276.

************************************

Meanwhile Colonel Gallagher was watching the board on when the 918th would be returning to base. Getting up from his seat, he had to speak with the communications officer.

"Sir they should be arriving back in twenty minutes. There has been no losses of bombers with the long range fighter coverage protecting them." Lt. Franklin replied to the Colonel.

"Thank you, Lt. Franklin." Colonel Gallagher went back to his desk with one more hour to go with his watch. It was awfully quiet with everyone working. General Britt was in London for a meeting with General Pritcher.

After his shift was over and finishing up his work. He took his jeep to take him back to the 918th and his quarters. However he needed to find out about the completed mission. After changing into a clean uniform, he walked into Operations to speak with Major Harvey Stovall.

"How was Wing Joe?" Stovall asked the question to his friend.

"Quiet and interesting Harvey. I understand the mission was a success?" He says with sitting down at a desk that was supposed to be occupied by Sergeant Kamanksy.

"Yes it was Joe. I will let you read the report that is going to be sent to London."


	18. Final Chapter

Colonel Joseph Gallagher read the report in the outer office. While Colonel Bailey was in his temp office talking on the phone. After finishing his phone call to London. He decided that he was in need of fresh air. Placing on his flight jacket to head outside from the crisp air.

However he was able to meet up with his commanding officer Joe Gallagher reading the mission report. Gallagher looked up from the report. "Frank congrats on the mission." He says with shaking his hand and than saluting out of proper respect.

"Thanks! It wasn't easy being in charge. I am just glad that everyone was rescued and is healthy as well." Bailey replied.

"Frank where are you heading?" Gallagher asked with seeing his jacket on.

"Fresh air before heading on over to the officer's club for something to drink and eat. Why?" He asked with having to be curious.

"How about I treat you to the drinks? It will give me a chance to relax after putting in my shift at Wing." Gallagher responded with walking outside with the blue sky upon them.

"Thanks Joe. I highly appreciate it greatly. Shall we go Colonel Gallagher?" Bailey replied with getting into the jeep that Gallagher was driving.

***************************************************

The officer's club was buzzing with the crews from the mission to unwind. Gallagher and Bailey were able to find a table near the bar, while everyone else were singing at the piano. Someone wanted to play the record player, however he had to listen to the bad singing.

The waiter came over to Gallagher and Colonel Bailey. "Waiter, I will have brandy before ordering something to eat." Gallagher said.

While Colonel Bailey asked for a whiskey. "Thanks again Joe for the drink. By the way how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Working at Wing was an interesting challenge today. Especially when I was keeping track of the mission." Joe says with the waiter bringing over their drinks.

"Believe me Joe, this mission to Kell wasn't easy. It would seem that the fighters and flax were waiting for us." Bailey responded with taking a sip of his whiskey.

During the next hour and a half. Both men were feeling mellow. However it would be time to leave and head for their quarters to sleep.

**********************************************************

The next six days was long for Colonel Joseph Gallagher. He was on his last day with working at Wing headquarters. General Britt had thanked him a great deal with helping him out. Finishing up his last piece of paper work. He signed out to head for the 918th.

He felt a great deal of relief with finally reaching the main gate of the base. The guard stopped him to let him know there was a small party in his honor at the officer's club to welcome him back into the fold.

Driving the jeep heading for the officer's club. He could hear the music being played inside. He felt some what nervous. Parking the jeep and with getting out being careful not to hurt his leg. He was just glad that he was feeling so much better and hoping to be back on flying status.

Walking inside he was greeted by all of his friends and the start of a new lease on life.............

THE END


End file.
